Adhesives have been used for a variety of marking, holding, protecting, sealing and masking purposes. Adhesive tapes generally comprise a backing, or substrate, and an adhesive. One type of adhesive, a pressure sensitive adhesive, is particularly useful for many applications.
Pressure sensitive adhesives are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art to possess certain properties at room temperature including the following: (1) aggressive and permanent tack, (2) adherence with no more than finger pressure, (3) sufficient ability to hold onto an adherend, and (4) sufficient cohesive strength to be removed cleanly from the adherend. Materials that have been found to function well as pressure sensitive adhesives are polymers designed and formulated to exhibit the requisite viscoelastic properties resulting in a desired balance of tack, peel adhesion, and shear strength. The most commonly used polymers for preparation of pressure sensitive adhesives are natural rubber, synthetic rubbers (e.g., styrene/butadiene copolymers (SBR) and styrene/isoprene/styrene (SIS) block copolymers), various (meth)acrylate (e.g., acrylate and methacrylate) copolymers and silicones. Each of these classes of materials has advantages and disadvantages.